Wire bonding using a bonding wire is conventionally known as a technique for electrically connecting a semiconductor component (electronic element) to a lead frame in manufacturing an electronic device such as a semiconductor product. A method called ball bonding is one type of wire bonding. In the ball bonding, a bonding wire is fed through a tool called a capillary, and the end of the bonding wire projecting from the tip of the capillary is melted into a ball shape. The ball-shaped end of the wire is pressed against a bonding target so that the bonding wire is fixed to the bonding target. An example of a conventional wire bonding structure is disclosed in JP-A-2016-28417.
The wire bonding structure disclosed in the above document includes an electronic element, a bonding pad, and a bonding wire. The bonding pad is formed on the electronic element, and the bonding wire is bonded to the bonding pad (bonding target). If the bonding strength of the bond portion is not high enough, the bonding wire may be detached from the bonding target, resulting in a failure of electrical conduction or unintentional short-circuiting.